The promotion of personal health and fitness has always been of particular interest to the general public. Improving and maintaining personal health and fitness has become one of the fastest growing industries in the United States, in terms of new products and services. While calisthenics, walking and running have always been considered essential in maintaining fitness, a variety of fitness devices have been developed to more efficiently shape and tone human muscle. The most common fitness devices include resistance exercise equipment and free weights.
In the known rotation devices, the user is rotated in such a manner that the user's center of gravity is positioned at or near the user's center of rotation. Where the user's center of gravity is positioned generally at the user's center of rotation, the user is required to expend very little effort to rotate and therefore receives little, if any, exercise benefit. To significantly enhance the exercise benefit from a rotatable exercise device, the device offsets the user's center of gravity from the user's center of rotation.
It is well known that the physical exercise experienced during participation in sailing-type activities is very effective for exercising the participant's arms, upper body, stomach, legs, back, sides and neck. Sailing-type activities such as the grinding of winches, hoisting of sails and the pulling of lines, vigorously exercise the arms and upper body. The legs are exercised by the constant up and down climbing motion, as well as the necessary walking and running, which is required to tend the sails, let out and take up the anchor, fasten and adjust lines, fenders, etc. The muscles of the stomach, back, side and neck are continuously exercised by exerting a constant effort to maintain equilibrium, distribute weight and to keep the participant's body upright. The sailing participant's center of gravity must constantly be in motion, to offset the effects of the rolling and pitching of the boat.
Thus far, however, no single exercise apparatus has been successful in duplicating the physical exercise the human body experiences during participation in sailing-type activities while being rotated in such a manner that the user's center of gravity is offset with respect to the user's center of rotation.
In the present invention, the positioning of a participant in an outward facing manner while being rotated, insures that the participant's center of gravity will be offset with respect to the user's center of rotation, thus providing a strenuous, low impact, complete physical exercise work out.
Heretofore, no single exercise apparatus has been able to simulate a rotational exercise apparatus for rotating the user in such a manner that the user's center of gravity is offset from the user's center of rotation while simultaneously exercising the user's arms, legs, stomach, back, side and neck, wherein said apparatus automatically adjusts the amount of resistance needed according to the user's body weight.
Additionally, no single exercise apparatus has thus far been able to simulate a rotational exercise apparatus for rotating the user in such a manner that the user's center of gravity is offset from the user's center of rotation while simultaneously exercising the user's arms, legs, stomach, back, side and neck, wherein the apparatus can be easily adjusted to increase and decrease resistance and speed of the rotations of the rotatable exercise apparatus.
Moreover, no single exercise apparatus has thus far been able to simulate a rotational exercise apparatus for rotating a user in such a manner that the user's center of gravity is offset from the user's center of rotation while simultaneously exercising the user's arms, legs, stomach, back, side and neck, wherein the means for rotation includes a first pedal means for the user's arms and a second pedal means for the user's legs.
Summarily, no single exercise apparatus has thus far been able to simulate a single rotational exercise apparatus for rotating a user in such a manner that the user's center of gravity is offset from the user's center of rotation while simultaneously exercising the user's arms, legs, stomach, back, side and neck which yields a strenuous, low impact, complete body work out as does the present invention.